Age is but a Number
by Chase the Cheshire Cat
Summary: 007 has daughter. When she was born, James Bond promised himself to never expose her to his life as a secret agent, little does he know it's not his choice. One day, Andromeda Bond finds her father washed up on the beach with a bullet in his chest. Suddenly she finds herself pulled into a life of danger, espionage, and possibly love. Q/OC slight Bond/Eve
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Daddy Dearest**

On a Beach, on a tropical island, in the middle of nowhere, a young girl of about 16 sat on the beach. She pushed her large black framed glasses up her dainty freckle spattered nose with a slender finger as her emerald green eyes darted swiftly across the pages of the book she was holding. Her eyes slowed down their pace as she neared the end of the chapter and her pale hand creased the corner of the book gently to mark her page. She placed the book reverently into the medium sized brown bag hanging from her left shoulder around her body to her right hip. She stood and brushed the sand off her long toned legs, her pale skin refusing to absorb the sun's UV rays, her chocolaty brown hair glinting as it caught the light. She pursed her blood red lips as her large, doe like eyes, squinted to see farther down the beach. A large grey and red mass caught her eye and she made her way down the shore to see what it was.

As she got closer, she realized that it was a person and they were wounded, their face bruised and bloodied beyond recognition. She rushed to their side and turned them over, identifying the source of the blood and applying pressure to staunch the flow. The girl picked up the body with masked strength and ran back up the beach and straight to the door of her abode. She fumbled around in her bag for the keys to her apartment, making sure not to let her bloodstained fingers touch her precious book. She unlocked the door and heaved the body inside, laying it to rest on the kitchen table. Her vision tunneled as she focused on the first aid kit she had stored in the kitchen. She cut open their shirt, only vaguely registering that the person was a man, and cleaned out the wound with some alcohol and a rag. She identified a bullet hole, but no exit wound. Very carefully she began to pull out the fragments of the slug and put them into a Ziploc bag for later analysis. Once she had finished she sewed the flesh together and cleaned out the wound again, wrapping it up to ensure that it wouldn't become infected. As she was turning away, a glint of silver caught her eye. She removed a gun from its holster around the man's thigh, and checked him for other weapons. She took his wallet in search of some form of identification and pulled out a plastic card. "Agent 007, James Bond, MI6?" She muttered under her breath raising an eyebrow. _Could it really be him?_ She shook her head at the ridiculous thought, of course it wasn't. She turned back around and began to clean up from her impromptu surgery. As she packed away the first aid kit, the person behind her began to stir. "Andromeda?" a hoarse voice questioned. The girl, Andromeda, stiffened at the familiar British accent-sharply contrasting with her own American one- She didn't turn around as she replied, "Daddy?"

**A/N: Hey, so I had this idea while watching Skyfall for the millionth time and I just had to write it! (For those of you waiting for the next chapter of my Alice story, I haven't forgotten about that!) Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Know a Guy**

_She didn't turn around as she replied, "Daddy?" _She slowly pivoted on her heel, pressing her lower back into the counter behind her. James slowly got up, wobbling on unsteady feet. Andromeda lurched forward and grabbed his arm before he could topple over. She led him into the living room and gently sat him down, letting him sink into the soft leather armchair. "Andy, I can explain" her father pleaded. She crossed her arms defiantly, "You need new clothes. I have one of your old suits in my closet, you'll put that on, and_ then_ you will explain." She spun around and marched off, leaving no room for discussion. It was easy to ignore her lack of stature when she acted like that. She took out the old suit and a flood of memories made her eyes cloudy with tears. She sucked in a deep breath and returned, laying the garment before her father.

He picked it up, refusing to meet her gaze, and walked off in the direction she pointed. Andromeda put the kettle on to boil, a habit she had somehow inherited from her absentee father's British roots, and turned to look out over the ocean. James changed in the glaringly white bathroom before approaching his daughter again. He walked up behind her as quietly as possible while she stood by the window like a sentry. "Explain" She demanded, not turning around. "Bloody hell," he muttered, "even M wouldn't have heard that." She spun around to face him, "What did you expect, leaving me with Amanda?" She bit out harshly. He recoiled at her tone, "She's your mother! I had to leave you with her; I couldn't take you with me. You would have been in danger if you'd known- hell you are in danger!" She waved off his concern. "Do you know what it's like to grow up in the army?" She questioned harshly, "My first words were 'Vatican Cameos', I was taught to shoot a gun before I could walk!" She laughed a light airy laugh. He flinched at her words, but one thing caught his attention, "Vatican Cameos!" He yelled and watched in awe as she ducked behind the coffee table and pulled a Beretta 92fs from her bag.

As soon as she realized what he'd done, she got up and glared resentfully at him. "I thought they'd stopped using that after World War 2!" He defended and she sighed. "Well they didn't." She grumbled. "Maybe I shouldn't have left you with Amanda." He pondered out loud. "You think?" Andromeda responded dryly, "So how'd you get shot anyway?" He sighed and sat back down. She mirrored his actions, curling her legs under her, dwarfed by the quite large armchair. "Nice gun" he smirked and she rolled her eyes, "Better than your Glock 19," She retorted, "Now stop trying to change the subject!" He raised his arms in surrender. "I was shot off a moving train by my partner. In her defense, she was trying to shoot the guy I was wrestling with." Andromeda knew that he was being purposely vague and annoying, but she just smiled at him, "ok." His brow furrowed, "That's it? Ok?" Andromeda shrugged, "you're not the only one here who's been shot."

She got up and turned on the television, letting the news drown out their awkward silence. She grabbed her laptop and poured the now boiled water into her mug, letting it absorb the flavors of the Earl Grey teabag in the cup. She brought the drink and her laptop back to her chair and sipped the warm beverage as her fingers glided swiftly over the keys. She typed line after line of code, avoiding tripping alarms as she hacked into the MI6 database. Eyes skimming over the report, she read everything she could find on her father, and then proceeded to view the profiles of the people he worked with. Just as she finished reading M's profile, her laptop beeped, they knew they had been hacked. She quickly removed every trace that she'd been there and shut her laptop. She didn't mind that her research had been cut short, she had found out everything she needed and then some. "Turn it up." Her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the TV and read the headline "MI6 Headquarters blown up. 8 confirmed dead. Many more injured." She turned up the volume and they both watched the scene unfold. James stared at the burning building he had worked in for what felt like his whole life in shock. Andromeda watched her father as he stared intently at the scene before sighing in relief and sitting back. "What?" Andromeda asked, and then she noticed it: An old woman standing on the bridge, staring at the wreck and talking into a phone. Andromeda recognized her from the pictures she'd just seen: M!

"I have to go." Her father demanded. "You're in no state to be going, and there's no way to get off this island except by boat, and the last one left a few hours ago." She responded levelly. "I'm going" He growled and she mock saluted, "Yes sir!" She sighed and crossed her arms, quickly thinking things through in her mind. "I'm coming with. I know a guy who can get us off this island." James shook his head, "It's dangerous." She looked at him stubbornly, "I'm in more danger here, whoever did that," she gestured to the television, "will know you stayed here, they'll find me. I'm safer surrounded by MI6 agents." She argued. James weighed his options before nodding resentfully. Andromeda grinned at him "Good to have you back, Daddy." She hugged him tightly before vaulting off to her room to pack. "You too, Andy" he murmured softly, watching her glide around purposefully. She threw some clothes into a camouflage backpack, put her favorite books into her brown bag, and placed her laptop gently into its case before slipping that into the backpack too. She then walked around the house taking out all sorts of weapons-handguns, rifles, a shotgun, a machete, some daggers, and an array of throwing knives-from under tables, inside dressers, and behind pictures. James raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by her arsenal of weapons. "So, where's this guy of yours?" he questioned.

She motioned him out of the house, "Guys." She corrected, "Do try to keep up, old man." She smirked and he laughed good-naturedly. She hopped along rocks and through a forest until they came to a seemingly deserted airstrip in the middle of nowhere. "Wilbur! Orville!" Andromeda yelled. "Is that our Amelia?" A voice called out. Two identical looking men walked out of the small concrete building next to the runway and embraced Andromeda like a daughter. "Amelia?" James questioned. "Inside joke, Amelia Earhart, Wilbur and Orville Wright. Don't think about it too much. Daddy, meet Connor and Travis. They own this airstrip and a Light Aircraft that can get us back to London easily." Connor and Travis looked affronted "Millie is not just any Light Aircraft! She's a Cessna 208!" Andromeda laughed and ruffled their hair affectionately, "And this is why you're not married!" They all laughed and asked where the Bonds needed to go.

"Can you take us to London?" Andromeda questioned. "Sure! I've always wanted to see the Tower of London!" sighed Connor dreamily and Travis grinned, nodding emphatically. They all packed into the small plane and Connor and Travis went off to the cockpit. "They're…interesting." James whispered to Andromeda, "Are these the kind of people you've been hanging out with?" Andromeda glared at him, "They're the two nicest people on this godforsaken island. They're the only two guys who haven't tried to sleep with me yet." James nodded and reluctantly sat back to rest. A few hours later, they landed. Andromeda said a hasty goodbye to her curly haired friends as they rushed off to see the wonders of London. "So, where are we going now?" She questioned. "Too see an old friend." James responded vaguely.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plotline of Skyfall. Also, Connor and Travis are not the same ones from Percy Jackson. Anyway, Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Friend**

_"Too see an old friend." James responded vaguely. _James was doubled over in front of a black door in the middle of London attempting to break in. "Dad, we'll be seen!" exclaimed Andromeda, pushing him away from the lock. She pulled a pin out of the bun in her hair and swiftly picked the lock with it, a stray lock of curly brown hair falling in front of her face. "Where did you learn that?" Her father questioned in shock, but Andromeda just shrugged and grinned mysteriously. "You never cease to amaze me." James shook his head. They walked inside and sat in the living room, only having to wait a few moments for the house's owner to enter. As they stepped into the light, Andromeda recognized the person as M! "Ah, James." She said and then turned to face the pair.

Andromeda lurked in the shadows as the two talked, only coming into the light after being beckoned by her father. "This is my daughter, Andromeda. I think she can help us." M looked her up and down appraisingly before holding out a hand which Andromeda graciously accepted. "Hello Andromeda, I'm-" M began "M, head of MI6. I know." Said woman looked shocked, but shook it off quickly. "How?" She barked, but Andromeda just smiled coyly, "I have my ways." M looked hard at the younger Bond before breaking into a grin, "I think you're right, 007, she could be useful. How old is she?" Andromeda looked at M impetuously "16" M looked shocked. "But our youngest agent so far is-" Andromeda cut her off again, "28, the head of the Q-branch. Age is no guarantee of efficiency-" It was Andromeda's turn to be interrupted. "-and youth is no guarantee of innovation." M responded hotly. "I have a Doctorate in Mechanical Engineering and, as I assume you have finally realized, I managed to hack into the MI6 database without it being traced back to me. So much for your Q-branch." Andromeda responded levelly. M smiled at James and his daughter, "She's perfect."

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Please review! Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Q**

3rd person POV:

Andromeda woke up in a small bed with a warm mass on either side of her. She turned her head and opened her eyes blearily. On one side of her, Connor was sleeping, his arm around her middle. He pulled her closer to his chest and she laughed slightly. Travis was on the other side of her, and arm around her waist, pulling her back into _his _chest. She laughed a bit more and the two woke up slowly.

"Andy!" Connor and Travis grinned at her.

"Hey guys! Where's my dad?" Andromeda asked. They two pointed to the couch where her father was just stirring. He turned over and looked at his daughter. Andromeda was in bed with the two men who had brought them to England. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, before immediately sobering up. _Andromeda was in bed with the two men who had brought them to England...Andromeda was in bed with two men!_

"Why the hell are you in bed with my daughter?" He demanded, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the men.

"Dad, chill out! I told you, they won't try to make a move on me. There was nowhere else! Nothing happened. See?" She stood on the bed, "Fully clothed!"

James resentfully put down his gun, as his daughter jumped off the bed and sashayed to the kitchen to make some tea.

After breakfast, the twins left to sightsee, and James and Andromeda were picked up by a man called Tanner. He was nice and Andromeda got along well with him. When they got to the "New Digs" Andromeda and James got out of the car. James was allowed in immediately, but the guards at the door stopped her.

"No weapons on the premises." They grunted.

"She's with me." James demanded, staring at a camera above the door. Andromeda knew that it fed directly to the Q-Branch so she looked at it, smiled, and waved.

"It's ok," Andromeda comforted her father, still staring straight at the camera, "they'll meet me soon enough." She shrugged and walked away. James looked at her retreating figure, guessing what she was going to do, and walked into the unfamiliar building and into M's office.

James POV:

"James, where's Andromeda?" M questioned.

"The guards wouldn't let her in with weapons. Don't worry. She'll be here soon." I responded, ominously. M was about to reply when her radio crackled to life.

"M, this is Q. We need you to come down here right away. We have a…situation."

3rd person POV:

Andromeda walked away from the premises, recalling the blueprints she had seen in their database. She walked down the street to a blind spot in the traffic cameras. Luckily there was a manhole in the street there, Andromeda had been right! She pulled a crowbar from god-knows-where and pried open the manhole. She dropped deftly into the sewers and crawled through until she found the entrance to the air vents. She slipped inside and crept through tunnels in the ceiling. She stopped every so often to get her bearings, and once she found herself above the desired room, she silently took out the air vent panel.

She dropped herself down into the room, right in front of a startled man. He had messy brown hair, horn rimmed glasses, a beige sweater vest, and slacks. Andromeda and the man regarded each other for a second, vaguely thinking the other was attractive, until the man realized what had just happened. He spilled the tea he was drinking- earl grey, if Andromeda smelled correctly- and blinked rapidly at her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He questioned in a posh accent.

"It wasn't difficult! A manhole, a sewer, and a couple of vents." Andromeda listed off, smirking at the man she knew to be Q, head of Q branch.

"How did you- you're the one who hacked into our system after the attack!" Recognition flashed in Q's brown eyes and Andromeda nodded condescendingly. She applauded slowly at his minor achievement and wondered how he had ever become head of anything. He glared at her, recognizing her from the security camera. _She may be attractive, _he thought, _but she's bloody annoying!_ He reached for his radio and pressed the button. It crackled with static, but he ignored it.

"M, this is Q. We need you to come down here right away. We have a…situation."

**A/N: I know, it's been FOREVER! But I'm back now, with (hopefully) semi-regular updates. Also, responding to reviews:**

Smiling Dreams: **I'll try, thank you!**

LivelovelaughSoph198: **Thank you so much!**

DoctorHatterGirl23: **I updated ^_^**

**Thanks for reading :) –Cheshire Cat**


End file.
